welcome to the zombie apocalypse
by Zerokiryu320021
Summary: what happens when delta x-ray delta runs into 2 strangers on the road? well lets jst say its more then they bargined for
1. chapter 1

HEY GUYS!!! This is a roleplay that me and my friend are converting into a roleplay, :) i hope you enjoy

i have to be honest...this is my very first fanfic :')

 **DISCLAIMER!!!! we sadly do not own Z nation, if we did...there will be lots and lots of gayness** **warning: yes this has Boyxboy in it, and smut...and lots and lots of gore and swearing** **chapter1: Time to meet some fresh Z**

It was hot and sticky on the outskirts of Philadelphia, a teenaged girl and boy were surrounded by Z's that were closing in, there were tooo many to handle on their own and were struggling to hild their own as they stood back to bavk, the girl held a long silver bladed spear and the boy held two machetes that were covered in z blood and guts.

The boy quickly jumped up onto the hood of their truck as they tried to slice one of the Zs that got their foot. Soon enough a truck came driving down the road beside them. Warren slowed down as they were driving. "Garnett should we help them?" She asked looking at him.

Garnett looks at Warren and nods as he hurridly grabbed his gun and jumped out of the car.

Elriana grunted as she slipped on some z blood and growled and tried to kick off the z that is trying to bite her.

Addy Mack doc and 10K all got out of the car and started killing the Zs with Garnett and warren. After some time of killing Zs they were finally all killed "Thanks guys..." 13 spoke as they killed the last Z.

Slaughter looked up from her spot on the ground and glared lightly at the strangers that have turned up though grateful for the help she didn't show it.

"So are you two okay? That was a lot of Zs for the two of you." Warren spike helping the younger one off of the truck, they just looked down.

"Y-yeah we are okay... It just took us by surprise I guess..." The young one spoke looking at the group in front of them, there was a girl with red hair holding onto a guy with blonde hair, a kid around their age with a sniper rifle, a hippie looking guy and a man and woman who looked like they were done with all this stuff.

In the car they spotted a tanned woman with a very paranoid looking guy.

Slaughter walks up to stand infront of warren and she evaluated her for a good five minutes before grunting and stands beside 13.

13 just stood there slightly shaking looking over them. "Well you two kids look like you guys need a ride, why don't you guys join us?" Warren asked looking at the two, the younger one just nodded at them and went back to the truck getting out two bags and a sniper. Walking back over to them and looked at Slaughter and just nodded telling them that it was okay.

Slaughter nods and grabs her bag from 13 and picks up her spear, her ak47 was attatched to her back and she made sure to move onky with 13 as she didnt really trust these people

Garnett nods unsurely and he opens the back of the ute their in and lets them climb on.

Doc, 10K and addy follow and get in the back, 13 follows and jumps on the back as well. Warren and Garnett get into the front on the car and Mack gets on as well. When everyone is seated Warren starts to drive off.

Slaughter flicks a bit of z flesh off of her arm as she noticed it was there

Garnett looks at warren. "Are you sure this is a good idea warren?" He asked softly.

"They needed help, they seem like nice people that can help us." Warren spoke keeping her eyes on the road.

While in the back Addy was just watching 13. "So what's your names? I'm Addy, that's 10K and Doc." Addy spoke pointing to the two others while the other two just sat there.

"I'm 13." The brunette spoke softly looking at the red head.

Garnett nods and looks at the back before looking at the road "your the boss..." he said quietly.

Slauggter looks up at them, her hazel eye being the most prominent feature on ber body other then her scar "slaughter..." she said to addy her voice was hard and held no trace of emotion.

"That's an interesting name..." Doc spoke looking at the eldest girl, then he looked over at 13 who was looking down very nervous. "Hey kid you okay?" He asked looking at the boy across from him.

"Y-yeah just t-thinking..." 13 spoke fiddling with their gun, Addy looked over them.

"So why is your name 13 and Slaughter?" She spoke interested in why they were called that.

"Yes..." slaughter sighed and looks at 13 and looks at their hands. "Calm down a bit okay? I dont think these people are gonna hurt us..." she whispers softly to him.

13 just nodded shakily and looked back at Addy. "Well it's because of something that my friends and I made a pact on but they died... So I go by 13." The young kid spoke looking at Addy and then at 10K and Doc.

Doc nods "well you dudes are in safe hands now, we'll take great care of ya!" He said in a way that made him sound high.

"I dont just kill, i slaughter whatever im killing..." she said shortly.

"Thanks Doc..." 13 said smiling softly at him as he rolled up their left sleeve to fix up their bandages.

"I like you name." Addy spoke smiling at Slaughter, as it started to get dark meaning they need to find some where to sleep.

"Thanks...addy...is that short for addaline or addison?" She asked curious to know.

Doc smiled and looks around and pointed to ab looking house on the side of the road "warren! Lets go in there!!" He suggested.

"Got it Doc." Warren called out turning the house to the house.

"Yeah it's short for Addison." Addy spoke smiling at the other girl, they became closer to the house and the truck stopped. Everyone got out and got their stuff.

Slaughter grabbed hers and 13's bags and ber gun and spear as she jumps out and waits for him. Doc held a gun up and walks around to check the house.

13 smiled at their friend and jumps out holding their rifle ready incase of any Zs. Slaughter and 13 stayed back as all of the others walked into the old house first.

Doc smiles "well I'll be... this doesnt look too shabby...no z's over here!" Doc called.

"No Zs here either looks like it's clear." Warren yelled out walking back into the living room of the place putting hers stuff down. "Now," she spoke walking over to 13. "What's your name kid?"

"I'm 13." The young one spoke looking at Warren and putting their bag down.

Slaughter walks around the lounge room and swipped of some dust from the fireplace. Doc whilstled lowly as he walks up stairs.

"Well kid, I'm warren, that's Garnett, Murphy and Cassandra." She spoke watching everyone get settled into the room and Doc start to head upstairs.

Garnett walks over to warren and smiles at the young boy and held out his hand for 13 to shake.

Doc fired a shot at a z that was inside one of the bedrooms. Slaughter had jumped. Iolenrly at the sudden fire of the gun.

13 smiled and shook his hand but then looked to the stairs when the gun shot happened. 13 walked over to Slaughter to see if she was okay as Doc walked downstairs.

"okay...uhh...upstairs is a no go..." he said as he steps behind garnett

Slaughter was looking around waiting for any more sounds as she was breathing a bit hard.

13 just smiled and headed up stairs. "I'll kill them..." They spoke getting one of their machetes and walked up, after around 5-10 minutes thy had killed the other 4 Zs that were in rooms.

"All done." They spoke walking downstairs whippjng the blood off the blade.

Slaughter walks over to 13 "you okay?' She asked him softly and she yawns lightly.

Doc smiles "nice going kid!" He smirked and sat on the couch.

"Yep I'm okay and thanks Doc." 13 spoke sitting next too 10K. Doc was smiling at the kid.

"Hey 13 how old are you?" Warren asked looking at him.

"He's 17..." slaughter said to warren as she rubs her eye.

"Your the same age as 10k." Warren spoke smiling before yawning. "We should sleep there are 3 lounges and 3 rooms, Granett and I will take one, Addy and Mack and Murphy get he rooms. You sort the rest out." Warren spoke walking upstairs with the others.

Slaughter walks over to 13. "Im gonna sit outside for a bit...you can join me if you want...but i suggest you get some sleep..." she said smiling softly and went to sit on the porch of the house.

"O-oh pkay..." The teen said watching their friend walked outside, they turned to Doc and smiled softly.

Doc smiled "so...what brongs you kids to Philadelphia anyways?" He asked as he reclined on a couch

Slaughter took to cleaning her spear as she looks around.

"Your truck broke down as we were leaving, we were looking for food and more rounds." 13 spoke looking at the old man, sighing and then looking at 10k.

10k looks at him and smiles softly before leaning back and closing his eyes. Slaughter yawns and leans against the post and closed her eyes.

13 smiles and yawns. "You should get some sleep." Doc spoke watching 13.

"I will..." The teen spoke putting their gun onto the side of the couch and closed their eyes.

10k yawns and curled in a ball as he fell asleep. Slaughter passed out outside and dropped her spear on the ground

AN: we apologise for any spelling mistakes and hope you enjoyed reading...review so we know if we are worthy to do some more chapters

xoxo


	2. chapter 2

Heyyyy guys!!!! i dont know if you read it or not but im uploading this chapter cause it needs to be uploaded :) anywhooooo i hope you enjoy this next chapter

disclaimer:still dont oen z nation *cries out in sadness*

chapter 2: getting ready to leave

At dawn 13 woke up to find themselves lying on 10K, they quickly sat up, grabbing their gun they walked outside to see where Slaughter was.

After 13 got up everyone started to get up at hearing the door shut. They all came back downstairs to see what was going on.

Slaughter was laying on the floor of the porch asleep, she was twitching from slight night tremors

"Wheres the two kids?" Garnett asked as he stepped onto the ground level

"I don't know they were in here when I went to sleep." Doc spoke looking around the room, then looked at the front door.

"Slaughter please wake up." 13 spoke shaking the sleeping girls shoulder not wanting her to go through the nightmares anymore.

Slaughter woke with a start and she fell off of the porch hitting her head on the concrete path "shit!..." she groans.

Garnett walks over to doc and stands with as he yawned lightly and watched.

"You okay?!" 13 yelled quickly dropping onto the ground making sure that she was okay. Warren quickly looked out the door to see 13 kneeling next too Slaughter.

Slaughter held a hand to her head and she pulls her hand back to see a little bit of blood from hitting a rock

Garnett looks at them "you think something is wrong?"

"You two okay?" Warren asked looked t the two teens. "I'm okay..." 13 spoke looking at warren quickly before looking back down st slaughter.

"Warren we should head off." Garnett yelled grabbing the two kids bags and got everyone ready.

Slaughter gets up and rubs her head "im fine..." she said softly to 13 "how did you sleep?" She asked softly and she picks up her spear.

"It was okay now let's get going, Granett wants to go." 13 spoke standing up and helping slaughter up.

Slaughter nods and walks up with 13 to get their packs to get ready to go.

Everyone was ready to go when the two teens got their guns, they all got into the truck. 13 sat next too 10K and Addy, with Doc and Mack sitting across from them.

Slaughter sat in the front of the truck as she saw her spot beside 13 was tsken as she sat beside Murphy.

Murphy was watching Slaughter closely. "So how did you get your name? By slaughtering your whole family?" He asked before laughing, Warren and Garnett were very upset at what Murphy just said.

"Jesus..." Murphy moved away closer to Cassandra scared of the 'crazy' one sitting next to him.

Slaughter looks out the window and sighed softly before looking at the back to watch 13.

"So are you and slaughter related?" 10k asked 13 as he watched the little one beside him.

"No, she found me as I was close to death, I owe her my life... I've been looking after her well we've been looking out for each other for a year now..." 13 spoke sighing and rubbing his right shoulder remembering that was dislocated when he met slaughter.

10k nods "its just that...shes a bit crazy and your more timid...not to sound rude or anything..." he said quickly, Slaughter closed her eyes and thought.

"I-I-I-I'm just really shy that's all..." 13 spoke still rubbing their shoulder.

10k nods softly and he leans back against the car "oh...okay..." he said watching 13.

Garnett looks in the rearview mirror and he watches the other

Cassandra raises an eyebrow at murphy "you good?"

"You think anyone would be good in this situation." Murphy spoke getting ready for the long ride.


	3. chapter 3

heyyy

this is chapter 3

i havent thought of a name for this chapter yet

sadly i still dont own Z nation :(

After a few days driving the team make it to the Pennsylvanian dutch country, slaughter was sitting in the truck cleaning one of her knives that she keeps on her before spotting some z's.

"Really?" Addy exclaimed "amish z's?" She sighs and grabbed her spiked back.

"Well you see something new everyday." 13 spoke getting out his slingshot and shooting one. "1,385..." He spoke softly before looking at Slaughter.

Slaughter got out of the car and grabbed her spear, piking a few in the head as they walked towards her "how many now 13?" She asked as she walks over to him.

"1,385." 13 said looking at Slaughter, they then looked at 10k who was just staring at them.

"We should keep going guys, back into the truck." Warren spoke looking at their group

Slaughter nods and gets into yhe truck and flicked some blood off of b er shoulder

Addy raised an eyebrow and sat at the back kf the truck

13 sat in the back with 10K and the others like last time, they started to drive down the road. 13 looked behind them to see that they were being followed by a old beat up Beatle.

Slaughter looks at where everyone else is looking and she sighs softly

10k stands up on the back of the truck holding onto the roof ravks as she looks foward onto the road

13 stood up next too 10K with his gun in hand. "Warren there are people following us..." He spoke holding tightly on to the roof racks.

Warren nods and continued to drive before spotting a bunch of 'zs' on the road and she stopped the truck

Slaughter got out of the car and stood wairing for 13

13 jumped out of the car and ran off behind one of the trees with their bag and 10K following. "Somethings not right." He whispered moving his gun into a good shooting position.

Slaughter walks foward towards the z's and got ready to pike them as she waits for warren and garnett

Warren kills one of them when Cassandra called for them to stop noticing the chains on their ankles. Suddenly the people in the buggy get out and the Zs pull out guns.

Slaughter growled and aimed her spear at the leader of the group and she looks around for 13.

13 aimed for one of the Zs as a warning shot and waiting for Garnett to do something, he was kind of scared that Slaughter would get hurt.

"Woah wlah...easy there we were just passing through..."said warren as she put her katama back in its sheat

"Give us the truck or your going to end up like these Zs." The leader spoke holding the gun up at her and the others at Garnett

"Give them the reuck!" Cried murphy as cassandra cried put "why should we?" Slaughter rolled her eyes at murphy.

13 and 10k sighed attire order but still shot 2 Zs. "1,386." He spoke walking back over too the groups with 10k behind as the other group drove off with their truck.

Slaughter and addy both groaned, slaughter walks over to the buggy to see of its better condition.

"This car is absolute shit... I mean I've seen older cars better then this..." 13 spoke watching warren accidentally pulling the drivers side door off.

Slaughter growled lightly and climbed up onto the roof of the car "well...might try and get this thing to run...see how far it will get us..." she said boredly as she crossed her legs. Warren got into the drivers seat and started to buggy.

13 sighed and just held onto the side of it, after a short while of really bumby driving they found their truck again but the guys that stole it from them they were holding up a family.

"Does this never end?" Slaughter whined as she jumped down from her spot with her ak47 in hand and aimed it everyone there since she spotted the gun in the childrens hands

13 watched the little kids, they had guns. "10K the kids have guns..." He spoke looking through his scope at the people who robbed them.

"Whats going on here?" Slaughter asked as she walks closer to them

"Their robbing us!" The leader yelled as Garnett made them put down their guns, the family saw this as an opportunity to kill them. The whole family started shooting everyone and got into the truck driving off.


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys I'm so sorry with the late post of chapter 4 ive just been in a really bad place and needed to find help is all  
disclaimer: I'm disappointed that I do not own z nation or its characters except for the OC's

"Again with this..." 13 spoke sighing not wanting to hold onto the side of the car anymore so they sat on the engine, all the others walked back to the dump of the car. 10k sat next to him.

Slaughter climbs onto the roof and watched 13 closely, couldnt uelp feeling a bit lonely but she was glad 13 was making friends  
10k sat beside 13 holding onto his gun as the others got in and they drove off

13 was a little embarrassed at the fact him and 10K were sitting basically ontop of each other, the young boy held tightly on to his rifle.

Slaughter smiled softly at 13 as she watched before she looks up at the sky and watched as it turned darker,  
garnett smirked and watched 10k and 13.

The group drove up the Street more too see the family getting eaten by Zs, 13 immediately pulled out his slingshot and killed the 9 Zs. "1,395." He whispered standing up out of the engine bay.

"Looks like we get our truck back..."addy said smiling happily as she runs over to it...slaughter goes over to the truck and climbs i to the back of it and sits against the door of the back waiting for the other  
Mack climbs in with addy and slaughter.

"We need to get off this road." Garnett said getting into the drivers side of the car, as they drove they found an old drive through. "Guys stop here let's see if I can try to reach citizen Z." Addy spoke as Garnett started to pull up to it.

Garnett nods and pulls over  
"Whos citizen Z?"Slaughter asked curiously.

"Someone who can help us." Addy spoke getting out of the truck, 13 followed. "A-addy I can help..." He spoke walking over with addy as the others got out of the car.

Slaughter goes over and stands near the drive thru machine.

After a good couple of hours they finally get to Citizen Z, Addy made 10k and 13 hold up the satellite.

10k and 13s hands were touching as they held up the satellite  
Slaughter sat against a pole and shook her head from mild dizziness

Addy started talking to Citizen Z and they were told that there was a helicopter on an army base. They all got back into the car and started to drive off to the army base.

Slaughter groans quietly as she closed her eyes and leanz her head agaibst the edge of the truck the cool metal feeling nice on her skin  
10k was polishing his gun barrel.

"Slaughter you okay?!" 13 asked moving away from 10k and over too his friend. They were almost to the army base.

Slaughter nods "y...yeah...im fine..."she said as she tries to stand but stumbles and falls off of the truck.

"Shit." 13 yelled jumping out and ran over to them. "Come on please be okay." 13 spoke hugging the older teen tightly. Warren stopped the car when Addy and 10k yelled at them to stop.

Slaughter had passed out due to a fever which was caused by sleep deprivation and high stress levels her breathing was un even  
Addy and 10k ran over to them "what happened?!" They cried out together

"T-t-they have a fever..." 13 spoke pulling slaughter closer to him hugging her to his chest, he hugged her tighter crying quietly.

"Come on...lets get her back intor the truck..." 10k said as he went to gently take slaughter not knowing if the putcome.

13 shook his head. "10k you need to get my bag please I have medicine that will help please." 13 said hugging her tighter.

10k nods and grabs 13's bag and ran back over to them after telling warren too come over with the others, Slaughter was panting and was sweating.

13 grabbed his bag and got out the pills and shoved them into her mouth. "Please be okay..." 13 spoke crying putting his head on her chest crying.

Slaughter soon started to calm down as she fell into a dreamless sleep  
"Come on...we should get going..." warren said "sit her in the back seats with murphy and cassandra, so we can meep a better eye on her.

13 nodded and picked her up and walked back to the truck, putting her into the back seat. "I'll look after her, I promise nothing will happen." Cassandra spoke getting into the car, 13 just nodded and hopped into the back with Mack, Addy, Doc and 10K.

Addy looks over at 13 "dude...she'll be okay..." she said as she sat infront of him.

"I'm sorry she's like my older sister, I love her..." 13 spoke wiping the rest of the tears away

Slaughter groans "k... Kai?" She says softly forgetting to call him 13.

13 looked into the truck and opened the back window. "Yes? Are you okay?" He asked looking at her.

"It hurts..." she whimpers holding her head tightly as she squeazed her eyes shut.

"H-hey it will be okay just take these and go to sleep..." 13 spoke handing her some very strong pain killers. 13 sat back down and sighed.

She took the pain killers and fell back asleep. "You seem to what to do...has this happened before?" 10k asked as he watched 13.

"Yeah it has, she doesn't sleep enough..." 13 spoke looking at 10k hugging his gun.

"Why doesnt she sleep enough..." he enquiered scooching closer to 13.

"She stays up to make sure I'm okay..." 13 said sighing, doc just looked at him.

"What did you give to her?" Doc asked watching as 13 put the bag of pain killers into his bag.

"Just some really strong pain killers..." He said looking down as the truck came to a stop meaning that they had arrived at the ex military base

Warren got out of the car and walks and opens the back "someone has to stay down here until we have the chopper..." she said as she looks at the others

"10k and I will, I need someone to help with with her." 13 spoke standing up with 10k by his side, all the others agreed and go off to the guard that was watching them closely.

Addy walks beaide mack "do you think they'll steal truck?" She asked with a small laugh. Slaughter slowly started to calm down.

"No 10ks with them it will be okay." Mack spoke as Doc was told to go into the building. After hearing them screaming and Garnett forced the guard to let them in.

Addy nods and they walk into the elevator once they were let in  
10k was sitting on the roof of the car

13 sighed and looked at 10k. "Looks like we got to watch out for Zs here." 13 spoke using their sling shot to get ready to kill some Zs.

10k killed some zs that were approaching them and tallied them off in his head before watching 13.

13 whispered numbers as he killed them. "So... Anything to talk about..?" He asked looking at 10k.

"Why did you head up to Philly..." 10k asked as he watched 13k "that place is a z town...nothing left there..."

"We were looking for one of my friends who went missing a while ago but then it turned out that she turned... Even though I hated Connie she was my best friend... At least I got to mercy her not like the others..." 13 spoke softly and spoke even softer when it got too talking about all the others.

10k jumped down beside 13 and looked at him "im sorry...you dont have to tell me if it makes you upset..."

"No it's okay, I just get really upset cause I have knew those people for over 10 years..." 13 spoke sighing and looking at 10k.

10k looked sadly at 13 "still...im sorry...if you want we can talk about something else..." he said.

"It's okay really, I just miss them I mean they help me a lot back in Australia." 13 spoke smiling sadly remembering all the good times

"Your from australia?" He asked a bit surprised at this.

"Yeah my mixed martial arts gym were over here for a tournament when it broke out." 13 sighed remembering the day that this all started.

"Ahhh man im sorry about that..."he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"No it's okay..." The two kept talking until the group walked out without Doc. "Um where's Doc?" Both 10K and 13 asked looking at them.

"Doc...didnt make it..." Warren said sadly as she looks up at 10k.

Both 13 and 10k were in shock neither of them spoke, Garnett pointed out that there were Zs someone closer. Warren pulled out her gun. "Doc I give you mercy." She spoke and shot the gun, missing, doc just looked at her.

"What you trying to kill me warren?"

"We thought you were dead."

"I thought so too, now get me a kiss." He said walking over to us as he was thrown a towel.

Everyone laughed at doc as hebsaid that ,10k looked relieved as he sat down on the back of the truck.

13 smiled even though he hadn't known Doc they long he felt a lot like his father, everyone got into the truck and they started heading off.

Doc sits between 10k and 13 as he continues to wipe blood off of him and yawns "damn."

Cassandra looks over into the back " we were gone for several hours...what the hell did you gove her?" She asked 13

"You haven't been gone hours and I had to do what I had to do." 13 spoke watching Cassandra looking over Slaughter who was still asleep.

Cassandra nods and looks out the window, If it weren't for her breathing most would think that she is dead.

thankyou so much for reading and please leave a review to let me know if I need to change anything


End file.
